Venganza sabor a Harina
by ShakeThatAss
Summary: Vivir con Cartman era todo un desafío para Butters; él tenía que cocinar, limpiar, pagar la mayoría de las cuentas, entre otras cosas. Pero, el pequeño rubio, no se arrepentía de nada. Porque de todas formas, Cartman siempre fue su amigo, aunque en la actualidad todavía le esté jugando bromas, él sabía vengarse. De una forma que Cartman odiaría por el resto de su vida.


_**Disclaimer: South Park no es de mi propiedad,, sino de sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Hago esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Yaoi, ButtersxCartman**_

 _ **¡Espero que disfruten el pequeño One-Shot!**_

* * *

Luego de un día agotador de clases, Butters; un chico delgado, alto y rubio. Llegaba a la pequeña casa que compartía con su amigo de la infancia, Eric Cartman. Quien no estudiaba en la universidad, y se _dedicaba_ a joderle la vida algunas veces. Aunque, Cartman siempre se esforzaba en conseguir un trabajo _decente._

Era tarde, eran las ocho de la noche. Y Butters, se dirigió directo a la cocina a hacer algo de cenar, moría de hambre. Dejo su bolso en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la sala y se dirigió directo al refrigerador -de aspecto moderno que le dieron sus padres-. Sin darse cuenta que todos los vegetales, botellas de refresco, embutidos y otras cosas, se encontraban fuera del refrigerador, ubicados en lugares distintos de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador, sin previo aviso, sintió un escalofrió por cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando agua caía sobre él de manera abrupta. Haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos instintivamente, para luego recibir una sensación pegajosa e incómoda en su cara, acompañado de risas escandalosas de su _preciado_ amigo. La sensación pegajosa era harina.

Butters abrió los ojos, y un grito de sorpresa se le escapó de la garganta mientras se quedaba estático frente el refrigerador abierto. Era Cartman, doblándose de la risa, con la cámara de video en mano, dentro del refrigerador. No se impresionaría que el maldito aparato se haya dañado por el peso del castaño.

 _Nada raro en él._

—¡Tenías que ver tu cara Butters! — decía el castaño entre risas.

Butters, empapado y cubierto de harina sonrió de una forma maquiavélica. Tenía la venganza perfecta para su querido amigo. Eric se dio cuenta de esto, la cara del rubio lo decía todo.

Y cesaron las risas.

A continuación, el rubio usó cada pizca de su energía para llevar al gordo de Eric hasta la sala y lanzarlo al sofá, haciendo que este soltara la cámara y se llenara de harina en el proceso, quejándose y chillando como un cerdo.

Luego de llevar a rastras al gordo de su amigo hasta el sofá más cercano, lo acostó a duras penas –esquivando golpes en el proceso- y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Haciendo que Eric se retorciera más, tratando de escapar. Cartman no sabía que ese rubiecito tenía tanta fuerza.

Pero, pararon los forcejeos entre ellos cuando Butters se acercaba a su rostro lentamente.

—¿¡Butters?! ¡N- no seas marica! —gritaba Cartman. Pero demasiado tarde.

Butters ya había estampado sus labios llenos de harina contra los suyos. Haciendo que el gordo se quedara estático. Fue un beso casto y puro, característicos de Butters, con un leve sabor a harina.

Luego de ese corto beso, Cartman, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Se apartó de golpe de Butters quien estaba sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—¡No me mires así!¡Marica de mierda! —gritaba Cartman con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú te lo ganaste— respondió Butters sensualmente.

Cartman gruñó y se fue a su habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras decía cosas intangibles. Luego de escuchar como cerró la puerta estridentemente, Butters empezó a reír levemente, y pensó inocentemente:

 _Si Eric me hace bromas, yo también se las haré. Con sabor a harina._

* * *

 _ **N/A: Esto se me ocurrió mientras veía unos videos en Facebook de bromas y esas cosas. Y quería hacerla de esta parejita que no abunda mucho por aquí... Hice esto en menos de una hora, ójala les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica será recibida, ya sea buena o mala (aunque más las buenas nwn)**  
_


End file.
